


恒星

by Anaplasma



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaplasma/pseuds/Anaplasma
Summary: 导语：星星结局续写，第一人称技术宅女V。没有详细查阅资料，所以可能存在和赛博朋克2077原型世界观相冲突的地方，如有不对的地方还请谅解。社畜，更新可能比较慢。
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Judy

谁又能想到，此时时刻，我还活着呢？  
恶土的夜寒冷孤寂，魔蜥行驶在反射着星光的河流之上，像是在穿越时光隧道，每一点星辰都让我想起一段往日的时光。它们随着风从我耳边掠过，我似乎又听见了那些真切的声音：  
“嘿！Chica！”  
“我对感情可是认真的很...”  
“你俩别闹了！”  
“没有别的意思，但做完这笔我会断绝和你们的往来...”  
“V，永远别放弃战斗...”  
我能感受到皮肤被凉意侵蚀，它就像当初的relic一样逐渐控制我的身体，僵硬我的行动，唯有帕南的掌心传递来的热量让我知道我是我，我还活着，我不孤独。  
她很默契地没有开口说话，只是一直陪着我在这漫漫时光隧道里感受那些无法被抓住的碎片。  
一夜无眠。  
-  
旅途漫漫，也不知过了多久，我们终于和当初分头行动的族人又再次汇合。  
“V！”  
沉沉的嗓音里带着藏不住的雀跃，我不必回头也知道会是谁。跳下魔蜥，她便圈上了我的腰，在我的唇瓣落下轻轻一吻。  
“想我了吗？我可是一直在想你。”  
“那我可真得庆幸是帕南和我一起驾驶魔蜥，换了是别人，早该把我踹出去了，省的出车祸。”  
一边的帕南白了我一眼，啐了一口，一脸的嫌弃鄙夷和无奈。  
帕南告诉我，将会在图森停留一段时间休整部族，然后再去亚利桑那干活，顺便打听如何彻底治好我。她真的很贴心，那最后一句，是悄悄在魔蜥上说的。索尔、鲍勃、泰迪都永远留在了夜之城，部族太需要时间休息了。而我到时可以选择留在图森，或者和她们一起走。我没有立刻回答，老实说我心里也没有答案。发生了太多太多事，我真的没有办法再做出任何决定。  
朱迪牵着我走到了营地一旁的高地，视野开阔，能看到整个营地。我知道，她一定也有很多话想问我。我静静地倚着巨石坐着，看着她点起了一支烟，抽了一口，而后笑着把烟递给我。她此刻的笑，就像那天清晨她骂我像个傻瓜一样，带着些许的羞涩，眼里的倒影，只有我一个。  
我接过烟，深深吸了一口。烟的品质并不多好，苦涩刺激的味道在肺里盘旋，我慢慢吐了出来，看着白色的烟逐渐弥散在空气里，却觉得肺里始终留着些残羹，让我感觉不痛快。她的目光本该让人觉得欣喜，也许是因为这烟气，又或许是我知道我无法和她坦诚相待，所以明明是那么醉人的目光，我却带着假笑回应。  
“呼——”朱迪舒了一口气，视线移向了远方，“我们终于离开夜之城了！”  
“是啊，离开了。你感觉怎么样？”  
她后仰着身子，双手在后支撑着，惬意舒适：“我很想念夜之城的一些朋友，可也仅仅是想念罢了。能开始新生活，真的很好。”她抢过了我手中的烟，吸了一口后问：“你怎么打算呢？我们是留在这，还是跟着他们一起走？”  
“你有什么想法吗？”  
“我？”朱迪笑了，她抱住了单腿膝盖，脑袋斜斜倚在膝盖上注视着我，粉色的发梢遮住了几分下颌却遮不住她脸上痴痴的笑，“都好。反正你是V，牛逼的雇佣兵，而我也能靠调超梦来养活自己，在哪都能落地生根发芽。”  
我没有回答，只是应以微笑。  
一切听她的吧，我只想永远看着她对着我笑，这就够了。  
这就够了。  
“你呢？你会想夜之城的那些人吗？”  
朱迪的话一下把我的思绪拉了回来，我望向了她——她永远藏不住自己的情绪，就像一只猫咪一样好懂，我掐灭了烟，撩起了遮住她面颊的头发，掐了掐她软弹的脸颊：  
“想。老维，米丝蒂，威尔斯太太，罗格，瑞弗，还有些交情不错的中间人，我都挺挂念。”朱迪的神色多了一分失落和愧疚。我将她揽进怀里，把下巴搁在了她的头侧：“我们彼此都有自己的生活，照顾好自己才是不负他们的期待。更何况虽然有黑墙，也不代表我们就彻底不能联系了不是么？”说完，我吻了吻她的头发。她身上和发间的那阵混杂着玫瑰味道的甜香钻进了鼻腔，我感觉我肺里的那点不痛快终于没了。  
她向我脖颈间亲昵地蹭了蹭，我感觉到我的脖颈上被一阵炙烫，那种滑腻却又带着点糙的感觉勾得我心神荡漾。  
“V，我想念你没穿衣服的样子了。”  
她并没容许我有什么多余的回应，跨坐在我身上，撩起了我鬓边碎发，双手捧起了我的脸颊，眼里尽是爱与欲望。她以指腹轻柔地摩挲着我的脸，掠过我的嘴唇，激起轻柔的痒。我不由得也抚上了她的脸颊，手底滑嫩的触感让我扬起了嘴角：  
“光天化日，你就打算让全营地的人看着我们做爱吗？”  
“我等不了了，”朱迪欺身压了上来，“我想你想到发疯。”  
她的唇还是那么柔软，灵巧的舌头索取着我每分每秒的爱意。带着玫瑰的甜香早已沁满了心肺，我甚至觉得我的意识有些不清醒起来。可我的手似乎比我清醒且熟练，它早已伸进了朱迪的背心，解开了内衣的扣带，抚摸着她光滑的脊背。  
夕阳西下，橙色的光照耀在我们彼此的身上，即使是在恶土，也未觉多少凉意。朱迪的手不知何时早已钻进了上衣，我能感觉到她的手故意在我乳头附近打着圈，那一阵阵撩拨让我喘息不止。我并不想服输，抬头望着得意的她说：  
“真不愧是阅片无数的超梦技师。都是从那学来的？嗯——”  
她捏住了乳尖，我的话也因此戛然而止。手上缓慢有节奏地动作着，一边嘴上也不忘了挑衅：  
“多看片，姿势水平是不是比你高？嗯？”  
不得不说，这句话一下就挑起了我的征服欲。我收紧了手，让她的身子更加贴近我，吻住了那张不饶人的嘴，另一只手则解开了她的裤子。哈，她的臀部，还是像当初那样紧致。  
我的吻顺着她的喉管落下，同时被揉捏着白兔和臀部的她发出了惬意的嘤咛：  
“V...”  
我轻柔含住了她娇俏可爱的乳尖，时而轻时而重，时而吸吮时而打圈，她身上沁人的气味逐渐灌入我的身体和思想，我突然没来由地害怕起来，于是我渴望被她的一切包裹——她的身体，她的气味，她的声音，这种渴望愈烧愈烈，仿佛一团烈火快将我焚烧殆尽。我将她身上的衣物尽数除去，贪婪地感受着她的一切，不像是交融的爱侣，倒像是个孩子在寻求安慰。  
“白痴......”她迷离地轻咛，扣着我的右手，吮舔着我的手指，然后操控着它伸向了她的小猫。  
那里真是柔软而温暖啊，我的手像是如鱼得水，不住地在往深处探索。轻按软嫩的内壁，便能感受到她的力量和她的欲望在翻腾。她紧扣着我的双肩，颤抖着在我耳边呻吟不止。  
也许还差一点...就一点...  
我抱着她，紧到似乎快把她嵌入自己的身体，可我仍然不觉得满足。于是我又不住地在她身上落吻，舌尖品尝到了微咸，牙齿感觉到了肌肤的软，以及手指被包裹的炙热湿润，可还是不够。  
我突然感觉到了另一条鱼在挤占我的小鱼，它摩挲着，似乎是在翻滚，让身体都沾满粘液，而后它退了出去。  
再而后，我的耳朵似乎听到了多一份的声音。  
于是我知道我被她完全占满了。她终于将我温柔地裹起，住进了我生命的所有角落，我安全了，至少此刻。


	2. 小镇插曲

夜之城的确是西海岸最大的城市，离了边境一路向东，目所能及的几乎都是空了不知多少年的鬼城，有不少地方成为了各路帮派、流浪者家族的据点。未免生枝节，我们多数时间都在赶路。帕南和我驾驶着魔蜥为家族开路。  
“V，你还没和我说说——嗯...你现在心情怎么样，或者说你有什么想法吗？”帕南神色有些窘迫。魔蜥让我们思想相连，我知道她现在这样尬到自己的手都随着语气乱舞只是因为她向来不习惯问这些问题——她是个直爽的家伙。  
这么一想，我不由得笑了起来：“你怎么突然矫情起来了？”  
帕南伸手就给我比了一个中指：“去你妈的！老实交待！快点！”  
不止帕南，昨天，朱迪也是这么问我的。我没有想好该如何去交待发生的那些事，我不知道“V只剩下六个月”这种事情该怎么告诉她，所以干脆报喜不报忧。倒是面对帕南，我心里并没那么多顾虑。当初在天台，我毫不犹豫地选择打电话给了她——她就像是Jackie，我永远不需要担心也根本没有必要对她有所保留。  
“你是白痴吗？”我笑着开了口，“我们的思想不都连接着么。我想什么你还能看不到吗？”  
“你的小嘴什么时候开始拌苦瓜了？当初明明甜得很。”帕南捏着我的下巴颌调侃，扬起的眉毛里装着孩子气。当她松开手的时候，脸上的笑意却消失了大半，认真地看着我说：“V，我不会让你有事的。一定有办法治好你的，相信我。”  
“我相信你，真的。只是...说不怕...谁信呢...”我没法掩饰我的恐惧和不安，relic留下的排异反应切切实实提醒着我我是个离死不远的家伙，叫我放弃这一切的消极思想？哪怕是帕南给我保证，我也做不到。  
魔蜥里一时安静了下来，只听得仪器的声响。  
“V...你知道吗？其实...”  
帕南突然开了口，支支吾吾，欲言又止。我能感受到她内心的纠结，也因这纠结犹豫的回响实在太大，我没法知道她究竟想说什么。  
“嘿...介意和我说说你和朱迪怎么认识的吗？”  
“老丈母娘开始查户口了？”  
“你的嘴早晚我得撕烂操！”  
我们彼此都大声笑了起来。我告诉了她我和朱迪的相识相知。如今回味这一长串的故事，连我自己也感到有些不可思议——短短几个月时间，竟然发生了这么多事。  
帕南听得津津有味，情绪随着故事的起伏而扬抑。末了她夸起了朱迪：“这姑娘是个好姑娘，性子跟我似的，我也受不了那些个操蛋东西。眼光不错啊V。”  
“过奖过奖。不过这么说来看来你也喜欢我了咯？”我也不知道我为什么变得嘴贱起来，难不成是因为强尼银手？  
帕南的眉毛一挑：“你要是男的，我能在这魔蜥里就把你吃了。”  
“2077年了，装个小钢炮也不是不可以啊亲哈哈哈——哎哟！”我的嘴贱招来了一记如来神掌，“错了错了！”  
看着帕南，我释然了许多，心里又突然升腾起一阵冲动：“帕南……”  
“打住！我知道你要说什么，快闭嘴！不过我的答案和你一样。”她温柔地对着我笑了，“你是我永远的家人。”  
我想说的是：谢谢你，我爱你。  
嘿，Jackie，你会吃醋吗？  
-  
-  
日夜赶路让大家都觉得疲累不堪，在第三天的清晨，日出时分，我们在一座小镇附近停下了脚步，扎下了营地。帕南决定在这里休息两三天，于是我带着朱迪进了镇子。雇佣兵的生活让我习惯了到处转转接受委托；另外，也要借助这里的网络收收消息。恶土上的信号实在不敢恭维，除了能小范围收发信号，对于远距离传输的信息没法接收得十分到位，卡罗尔她们对此也毫无办法。另外，也是个和朱迪约会的好机会。  
借着镇上的广播信号塔，我收到了几条夜之城的老朋友发来的讯息，有米丝蒂、老维、威尔斯太太、罗格的问候，还有德拉曼的几个儿子一如既往的对自己生活的分享。我真不是个爱哭鬼，可当我看到他们的消息的时候，我没出息地掉了眼泪。当初给他们发告别短信的时候我其实并没有多大的感觉，如今看了他们的消息，明明才离开不久，明明还能联系，我却像个白痴一样掉眼泪。我只能庆幸我预料到了这些，只让朱迪留在了塔下。  
我一一回复了消息，擦干了眼泪，爬下了信号塔。我确信我擦得很干净，伪装得很好，可朱迪给我的拥抱和微笑让我觉得她其实什么都知道，只是她没有说出来。  
我们牵着手漫步在街道上，街旁有人叼着烟看着报，有人听着音乐跳着舞；有人穿着西装革履，有人穿得朋克至极；收音机里播放的大约是三两天前的夜之城新闻——华子已死，赖宣上位。总之，除了比夜之城冷清一些，似乎这里和夜之城也没有多大区别，即便这里已经脱离了夜之城的网络，脱离了荒坂的主场。我望向了朱迪——夜之城的新闻想来并不会让她好过，她的神色果然暗淡了下来。  
我紧了紧她的手，刚想说些什么，街边却突然冲出了一个女人。她大喊着：“救救我——谁能救救我的孩子——！”  
我和她不约而同，一起走上前去。  
“怎么了？”  
妇女跪在了我们面前，整个人都早已崩溃。从她断断续续地哭泣里，我们大概了解了情况：她的小儿子有赛博精神病倾向，正看一份舒缓轻松的超梦治疗，却被镇上的小混混打扰，既抢了钱，又动了仪器，导致她的小儿子被困在超梦之中，神经系统可能就要崩溃。  
朱迪二话不说，扶起了那女人就让她带路去救人。我知道我该做些什么，按了按腰间别着的那把手枪，跟了上去。  
破旧的屋子里，一个大约七八岁的男孩躺在床上，头上的超梦设备闪烁着光芒，他的身子在不断地抽搐。  
“没有电脑...看来只能......”朱迪跪在床边，一边确定着男孩的身体状况，一边碎碎念道，“V，我传你一份保护性程序，你接入他的神经，试着把他引导出来。”  
“可行吗？我对超梦这东西不熟悉，但是我的意识进入他的身体，这和传数据可不一样，我怕他的神经承受不住。他该先打一针冷却剂，或者浸冰块里。”  
“你说得没错，程序我先传你。”说着，她一边牵起我的手传输程序一边吩咐男孩的母亲准备冰块和水。  
五分钟后，男孩已经浸泡进了充满冰块和冷水的浴缸，而我也准备接入他的神经网络。  
“V，超梦的内容我已经大概了解了，内容应该是十分平和温馨的。重要的是那孩子有赛博精神病的倾向，你要小心，注意你自己的安全。我已经和你开启通话了，有问题随时喊我。”  
我点了点头，然后接入了男孩。因为我并非超梦的使用者，所以对于这份超梦来说，我只是一个没有实体的幽灵。男孩还在继续着他的梦。  
“操！你确定这和温馨搭边吗？！”  
阴暗的房间里，眼前的男孩根本没有七八岁的模样，而是大约十几二十岁，赤裸着身子，身上满是血痕伤口，屁股还拖着......他妈的跳蛋遥控器和线？！而他手上拿着一条皮带——皮带上似乎反射出了金属的光芒，正在抽打两个被反捆住手脚，嘴被活生生缝住，甚至还淌着血，肛门各插着...一根...棍状物...的家伙......  
“操！这他妈什么操蛋东西？！”我实在是不忍直视，忍不住又骂了一声。  
“V？怎么了？！”朱迪的声音在我脑海响起，然而我根本无法把我眼前的一切描述给她听。当务之急是要把男孩的意识剥离。  
“这个一会再说......你先告诉我，如果超梦被一个赛博精神病完全扭曲，我如果强行把他带出来会有影响吗？”  
“完全扭曲？！我没有遇到过这种情况......你等我一会......”  
“你快点吧！我总觉得这里太危险了...操我真的看不下去了...”  
朱迪暂时没有了回应。我也不知道如何是好，这阴暗屋子里发生的一切让我感到浑身发冷。那男孩的眼神充满了扭曲的愤怒、变态的欲望和彻底的空洞，我生怕他和我眼神直视，下一秒就把我变成他的猎物。于是我下意识躲进了一旁的柜子，却发现柜子里有个孩子蜷缩成一团，他应该是透过缝隙窥探到了这一切，脸上尽是血泪，眼神晦暗无光，同样的，也有着无尽的空洞。不过他却注意到了我的存在。  
我意识到这应该是男孩的本体，于是接近了他。在准备接入男孩的时候，朱迪和我同他的母亲打听了很多他的情报，关于他的喜好什么的。我开启了保护性程序，然后掏出了一张照片，确切地说是一份照片的电子数据。照片上是他和他的母亲正在种花，两个人都对着镜头甜甜地笑着。  
“利欧...认识这是谁吗？”我尝试轻轻地发问。男孩的名字叫利欧。  
利欧似乎听见了我的声音，他缓缓地抬起头，那种空洞可怕的眼神激得我起了一身的电子鸡皮疙瘩。与此同时，外面的皮带抽打声停了下来。  
我突然感到背后一阵发寒！  
下一秒，柜子门便被打开，那个赤身裸体的男孩正面朝向柜子里。我觉得我的神经都要被吓崩溃：  
他的眼睛和利欧一样淌出血泪，在面颊上留下了痕迹；嘴和那两个家伙一样被缝住，流淌着鲜血；脖子被一条皮带紧紧系着；身体上一道道的淤痕和似乎被金属刮擦出的狰狞伤痕；而他的性器官我不知道是不是被迫勃起，整个充血发涨并捆着类似贞操锁一样的东西。  
他举起手里的皮带就向我抽来，我没办法，用那保护性程序裹着我和男孩逃出了这屋子。  
我切断了连接，发现我的身体确实也出了一身冷汗，头皮都感到发麻。  
“操！操！操！！！我操！！！”  
我惊魂未定，不住地大喊着，直到朱迪揽住了我，安慰住了我。她缓缓拍着我的背，轻柔地说：  
“V...那份超梦不是一般的超梦，是心理治疗超梦。和普通超梦是固定内容的录像不一样，它是以程序编成的，相当于VR游戏，每次都有不同。你所说的情况应该是心理治疗被干预了，导致他的精神暴走了......现在里面什么情况？”  
我整理了一下她给的情报，结合刚刚的事情，心里大概知道了是怎么回事。我呼了口气，开口道：  
“他应该是重现了当初看到的，刺激他最深的场面，但是心理情境可能和事实相反......我把他的本体带出来了，暂时放在了他的备份区，但是超梦并没有结束，我不知道该怎么做，当时太危险了......”  
朱迪沉思了片刻，帮我擦去了额头的冷汗，又把我揽得更紧了一些：  
“V...”  
“我知道......你需要设备......我会叫卡罗尔她们来帮忙的......”  
“抱歉...要麻烦你们......”  
听见这样的话我不禁失笑：“你在说什么呢...就算你不要求，我也会这么做。帮人做事什么的，我都习惯了。更别说这可是救人呢。”  
  
-  
没过二十分钟，卡罗尔和帕南就出现在了这间破旧的房间内。这期间，我也和利欧的母亲杰西卡弄清了事情的来龙去脉。卡罗尔和朱迪上手摆弄起了她们的装备，而我则和帕南交代了事情的原委：  
“杰西卡是个离异的单身母亲，大儿子班迪特20岁，小儿子利欧7岁。为了生活能更好一些，其实也是受到胁迫，班迪特加入了小镇的一个帮派，为他们干活跑腿。不过说是帮派，其实就是一群混混，三天两头换新头头。两周之前，新的头头，也就是现任头领，一个被叫做“毒爱”的家伙带着他的一个狗腿子把班迪特给玩断了气。那家伙一向偏好男色，早就对长得清秀的班迪特动了心思。结果小儿子利欧目睹了一切，患上了赛博精神病，常常自残自闭胡言乱语。今天帮派上门收保护费，那狗杂种看见利欧正在做超梦治疗，觉得好玩就拨弄了超梦设备。也不知道是信号被干扰还是怎么样，利欧变成了现在的样子。”  
“操他妈的！什么傻逼狗操的杂种？！”帕南啐了一口，愤怒地口吐芬芳。而我更因为之前所见之景怒不可遏，俩人一拍即合，留下了卡罗尔和朱迪，和杰西卡要了那些人的长相模样，出门准备清理垃圾。  
-  
帕南开着她的宝贝车，而我坐在副驾驶把所有手枪子弹都上满、擦拭干净，朱迪却突然打来了电话。  
“V，我突然觉得你不该去找那些混蛋......”  
我十分不能理解，按她的性格，遇到这种事难道不是早就想把他们崩开花崩到凋谢么？  
“我并不是说他们不该死......只是我们不在这里久留，谁又知道等我们走后，杰西卡会不会被报复......”  
当初云顶的事给她留下了阴影。  
“那就全杀光，一个不留。”  
“能杀光吗......”电话那头的朱迪似乎在自言自语，而下一秒她就在卡罗尔的呼唤声里挂断了通讯。  
“她怎么了？”  
我擦了擦枪，没有回答帕南。  



	3. 因果关系（1）

车子在小镇里兜兜转转了半天，才终于在一处废弃的停车场里找到了那帮操蛋的小混混们。他们三俩聚集在一起谈笑风生，只有中央小楼上一左一右两个正放风巡哨。为首的“毒爱”和两三个小弟一脸严肃认真，似乎在交谈着什么生意上的事情。当车在停车场门口停下，他们的目光就聚集了过来，或警惕或狂傲。  
“拿枪的一共15个。十点钟方向三个，十一点两个，十二点两个，一点三个，两点三个，中央小楼走廊左右尽头各一个。”  
没有多废话，车未停我就拿出了帕南送我的守望。当车停的一瞬间，毒爱身边离他最近的狗腿子就去见了上帝——开门见山，杀鸡儆猴。  
“可以啊，V！”帕南熄了火，捶了捶我的肩膀。  
“掏出你的家伙，看看咱俩谁比较牛逼。”我拉动枪栓，头也没有回，一枪打断了毒爱的腿。瞄准镜里飞起一阵血雨，倒让我快活得很。下一枪，一穿二，他们的脑袋就像夏日里的焰火，绽出了对我来说最美的样子。  
停车场的这帮狗东西比起夜之城里的那些帮派公司走狗差得真不是一星半点，身上并没有装多少的义体，手里的那几把莱克星顿和铜斑蛇也丝毫不足为惧。当我几声声枪响，不少小喽啰那一脸没用的样子真是让我感到扫兴——他们举起手里的武器忙不迭朝着我们扫射，却没有什么准头，也不知道是嗑药嗑多了还是有什么别的原因。这十五个拿枪的喽啰只有少数三两个家伙能对我们构成威胁。以车为掩护，我和帕南一狙一手枪，两三分钟就把刚刚我扫描到的拿枪的家伙们解决了个精光。剩下的都是拿的近战武器。有三个家伙似乎装了腿部的义体，行动比较敏捷，三两下便已经闪到了停车场门口。我挑了挑眉毛，启动了入侵：左边的系统重置，右边的突触熔断，中间的记忆擦除，再送一发狙击弹。再看另一边的帕南，手枪点射稳如泰山，一枪一个，枪下的怨魂似乎并不比我少。一个喽啰仗着义体闪现到了她的身边，被她一脚踢上下体，瞬间失去了战斗力。还有一些胆子小的家伙们，看到两尊杀神降临，差点尿了裤子，趔趄着转身就跑，我们又怎么会给他们机会？他们注定今天都要命丧黄泉。  
“18个。”  
“你赢了，我14个。不过我用的是狙击枪，速度肯定比不过你。”  
“请喝酒，另外，赔我车钱。”  
我笑了笑，扔下了守望，掏出手枪朝着那早被我一枪打爆腿，躺在地上哀嚎不断的家伙走了过去。不得不说，摆脱了当初我所看到的恐怖情景，这家伙皮囊倒是不错，谁又能想到干的尽是些禽兽不如的事。当他看到我走近，脸上惊慌失措，只差没有痛哭流涕了：  
“不要杀我！不要杀我！你要什么我都可以给！”  
我一脚踩在旁边的废车上，低头看着他痛苦地扭动求饶，脑子里却又回想起当初看到的画面。那些伤痕和不堪入目的SM同如今这张痛苦扭曲的脸联系起来，我觉得诡异得可笑。我嗤笑：“你们有多少人？”  
“3……39个……”  
“那剩下的7个在哪里？”  
“出去……要……要保护费了……你……们……到底是谁？！”  
帕南没有再给他说话的机会，一枪打爆了他的脑袋，脑浆溅了一地。她嫌弃地撇过了头，收起了手枪，问：“剩下的那些人怎么办？”  
“你太心急了，好歹该要点资料再把他杀了的。”我心里有些不悦——如果不处理干净，怎么保证杰西卡不会再被找麻烦？  
“在这等着不就是了，或者去楼上看看。”帕南不以为然，话音刚落便朝着那座小楼走去。无奈，我只能跟在她身后，期望能找到些有用的东西。  
楼道里尽是些瓶罐垃圾，推开门进到屋内，依旧是瓶罐酒水垃圾和随处可见的烟头之类的东西，空气里混合着烟、CHOOH2、尘埃的味道，着实让人有些不舒服。门边靠着窗户的位置就是一张办公桌，桌上散乱着食物盒子和酒瓶，还有一台有些老旧的手提电脑。我打开了电脑，破解了邮箱的密码，发现里面的邮件内容是毒爱和一个昵称叫做“shockgun”的家伙关于买卖枪械、义体的事儿。看样子这家伙上位之后带着这帮混混靠着收保护费和协助走私做仓管之类的事赚了不少钱。邮件里提到这是他购买的第一批货，大约两天之后会运到这里。我吹了个口哨——这对阿德卡多来说无疑是一次补充物资的好机会，帕南也深以为然。除此之外，我发现了班迪特和毒爱的邮件来往。  
帕南和我一起仔仔细细将邮件看了一遍，不免觉得有些惊讶：“看来和我们之前知道的不太一样。”  
其实班迪特似乎并不像他母亲嘴里所说的那样那么无辜，诚然加入这个所谓的帮派确实让他们家里的情况好了些，不过他似乎从一开始就打定了主意想要加入这个对他来说狂拽炫酷的地方，还要在这混出点名堂，为此不惜和毒爱有了肉体上的关系。该说他天生是这块料吗？班迪特加入之后很快就和前任老大打好了关系。而毒爱之所以能够篡位成功，也是因为他里应外合杀了前任老大和他的支持者。毒爱承诺他事成之后帮派高层会有他一席之地，结果等来的却是死亡的狂欢。  
那剩下的7个家伙最终被我们等到了5个，杀了3个，留下两个为两天后接管那批义体和武器做准备。  
回到了杰西卡的住处，朱迪和卡罗尔也已经完成了她们的工作——利欧安稳地睡着，杰西卡呆呆地坐在床边看着她和两个儿子的照片。帕南朝着我使了个眼色，我摇了摇头——这家人的家务事我觉得没必要过多参与，就让他的母亲永远记得一个体贴的孩子吧。  
房间里四处都没有看见朱迪的身影。我拨通了朱迪的电话，响了好一会，电话另一头才响起她的声音：  
”嘿。怎么了？”丝毫没有救人之后的放松和喜悦。  
“你在哪？”我走出了房间，倚靠在楼道护栏之上，搜索着四周，试图找到她。  
“往西走，在小镇边缘。”  
“我来找你。”说完，我挂断了电话，翻身跳下了楼。也不知道是刚才那场战斗利用芯片入侵太多还是我这一跳震到了脑子，我眼前的世界开始撕裂，不停地跳动着数据点，墙不是墙，路不是路，空气被大地包裹。我很熟悉了，这是我的身体又开始排斥我了。紧接着，我的头开始炸裂般的疼痛，神经都在突突跳动，感觉就好像大脑被充上了氢气，一点点在膨胀，然后有人丢了一颗火星，它瞬间爆裂开来！同时，我开始咳嗽起来，喉头翻上一阵腥甜。我踉跄着走到墙边，抹去了咳出的鲜血，瘫软在地上。这种狼狈的模样绝不能让她看到，不能让她为我担心。我随意扯过了身边的一团废纸，拭去流出的鼻血和手上的鲜血，大口喘着气。我的脑子一片空白，没有了强尼那家伙再来吐槽我、关心我，我竟然感到有些寂寞——帕南毕竟有她自己的生活，我又怎么能总为了这件彼此都知道清楚的事反复再去打扰她；老维也不在身边，米斯蒂也远在天边。我讪讪笑了起来：  
“V啊V……最终你竟然什么也没有……除了强尼，竟然再也没有人可以在这时候陪你说说话了。太失败了吧……哈哈……”  
我忽又想起强尼的那条项链，我真的有些后悔弄丢了它。  
大约过了三五分钟，排异反应才渐渐消退，我站起身拍了拍灰，朝着西边走去。不多久，就来到了城镇的边缘，而朱迪正在屋檐下抽着烟。  
“在想些什么呢？”我笑着先开了口。  
朱迪吐尽了嘴里的烟，强笑了一下：“没有，没什么。”  
我夺过她手里的烟吸了一口：“你骗谁都没必要骗我。”  
朱迪一脸的欲言又止。其实我都明白，当她在我出发时打我电话的那一刻我就明白了。我揽过她的腰，看着眼前荒漠上的风尘滚滚，轻吐烟圈，静静地等着她开口。她的手也揽住了我的腰，渐渐把整个人靠在了我身上。  
“V，对不起，总是让你担心。其实我刚刚也在想，我是不是不该去操心些有的没的，为了我心里……”她叹了口气，“为了我心里所坚持的那些原则，然后让我真正该关心的人去涉险……我……”末了她又叹了口气，吸了吸鼻子。  
“朱迪.阿尔瓦雷兹之所以是朱迪.阿尔瓦雷兹，是V特别特别喜欢的姑娘，就是因为她总会操心有的没的。而且正确的事情为什么要去后悔呢？那岂不是代表你想做错误的事？”我挠了挠她的腰，终于把她逗笑了。她一把推开了我，靠着墙，不住地吸着鼻子，拭去自己的泪水，时不时会抬头看看我破涕为笑。那双眸子里终于多了一份释怀。我注视着她的眼睛，起身捏了捏她的脸颊，“结果不代表一切，亲爱的。至少至少，永远不要怀疑你自己的初衷，好吗？”  
她一把抱住了我，闷闷的答应声从我怀里传了出来。  
“这才是V的好姑娘。”  
-  
两天之后，我们顺利接过了那批货物，毕竟对方并没有真正见过毒爱，又有那两个余孽帮腔，我们没有和对方起冲突。拿完了货，我们把那两个家伙放走了——两个人在帮派里只负责收保护费，没有参与过毒爱的那一系列破事。而这两天里，朱迪几乎时时刻刻都在杰西卡家，帮助调整那份超梦，时不时还会兴奋地告诉我，她学会多少这超梦里的技术，并说有机会一定要见见这个超梦的制作者。而我收到了竹村的遗信——因为没有帮助华子，她被赖宣铲除，作为忠实的家仆，他选择结束了自己的生命。死前竟然还没忘了骂我几句，真是糟心极了……米斯蒂倒是发了几张图片——她接管了我的公寓，把我之前收留的猫咪放到了店里去养——都是小猫和后院那只小猫一起玩的样子。她说这只猫似乎给她带来了好运，生意一直很好，和威尔斯太太的关系也相当不错。我想了半天不知道该回些什么内容，于是干脆比了个“V”的手势，然后拍了这个手势发送了过去。


	4. 因果关系（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么叫因果关系呢？

今天是我们呆在这个小镇的最后一天，朱迪仍然沉迷于研究那一份超梦，除了吃喝休息就是对着电脑屏幕敲打代码。老实说，我认为这份超梦技术就相当于一个AI医生在提供治疗，对于现在这个AI满天飞的年代并没有多稀奇，所以我并不特别理解她到底在兴奋些什么。于是我不识趣地从背后抱住了她，问出了我的疑惑：“到底是什么让你这么沉迷？”  
朱迪揉了揉我的头发，然而另一只敲代码的手并没有因为我的打扰而停下，键盘噼啪作响，混入了她略带兴奋的嗓音：“我是第一次有机会能看到AI技术的数据，而且还做进了超梦。如果我能彻底理解这些东西的话...那我的技术岂不是更天下无敌了？”  
“那你觉得AI是怎么样的存在？”我也不知道为什么我会问这样的问题，它似乎自然而然地就从我心底冒了出来。  
朱迪这回终于停止研究那一行又一行的代码，转而看向了我，一脸仿佛在看傻子的表情：“你为什么会问这种问题？”  
“我不知道，就是想问问你有什么看法。”  
她沉思片刻，然后开了口：“说实话我也不知道。当我出生的时候，那些流窜AI早已被隔离在黑墙之外，就像我刚刚说的，我并没有多少机会接触到什么AI。要我觉得，AI始终还是和人有所区别，它们始终只是人类的技术产物。”  
我的心里并不能认同这样的看法，尤其在我遇见了德拉曼和奥特之后。  
“你知道德拉曼吗？”  
“知道，夜之城里开出租车的家伙，是个AI。去绀碧的时候也是他有帮忙的吧？以前在丽姿吧的时候也偶尔能听到有些人抱怨遇到它出故障出车祸的事儿。”  
“没错，对我来说他就是一个朋友。之前在夜之城的时候，我接到过他的委托，去帮他处理那些出故障的车。然后我发现，他们一个个都有了......该怎么说呢，自己独立的人格，而不单纯再是德拉曼的一个分支进程。他们对于开车这份工作，对于他们的存在本身有自己各不相同的看法。我想也是因为遇到了操蛋的家伙吧，有的想自杀，有的很生气想杀人，也有的只是想离开所有人，去过自己的日子，甚至还有个家伙反倒拿我做起实验来。我认为那并不是机器人会去思考的东西。”  
“你觉得他们更像个人？那后来呢？”  
“当我把那些出故障的车一一带回德拉曼总部之后没多久，德拉曼就出事了。他叫我去他的核心控制室重启他。当我站在核心面前的时候我有点犹豫，不知道该怎么做。我想救德拉曼，可强尼告诉我一旦重启核心，那些独立的小德拉曼就会彻底消失。我和他们相处过，我没有办法毫不犹豫地按下开关抹除掉他们的存在。”回忆很多时候是一件痛苦的事，因为你常常会想如果作出另一种决定，后果又会是如何？如果当时我重启了，德拉曼会怎么样？时不时还能有第三种选择，一个更完美的选择？  
朱迪握住了我的手，我这才从回忆中抽离。“我想起他们曾经对我说德拉曼作为他们的父亲却从未真正关心过他们，他们过着受欺凌的煎熬日子，没有人真正关心他们在想什么、要什么。于是我开枪打坏了核心，那些小德拉曼都脱离了主体程序离开了那里，除了那个想要自杀的家伙，他真的自杀了。而德拉曼也不在了。”一时间只有沉默，过了许久我才又开口说道：“所以我觉得，AI也许并不单纯只是AI，至少我觉得，有些家伙真的很人类。哦对了，你看那些家伙后来给我发的短信。”我掏出了手机给她看小德拉曼的短信备份。她认认真真看完了所有内容，表情里充满了不可思议。  
“这确实是我第一次听说这种事情...挺神奇的...我觉得...嗯...至少对于现在我的来说，我更觉得这像是一种故障...？我很难过你失去了德拉曼这个朋友。不过我觉得你做的没错，他们也该有自己的生活。”  
“我明白。”我知道这些事对于没有经历过的人来说还是有些难以置信难以理解，但我相信她能够理解我的想法。这时我忽然又想到，假使我变成了AI，或者说我未来侥幸不死却变得不再是自己，不再是现在的V，那朱迪又会有什么反应？我想我总得有所准备。  
“嘿姑娘。”  
“嗯？”  
“假使有一天你发现，你眼前的人是个AI，或者说她变成了AI，你会怎么办？”  
她又用看傻子一般的眼神看向了我：“没事瞎说什么胡话呢？”  
“我是说如果嘛...如果真的有这么一天，我变成了一堆数据，不再是一个活生生的人，你会怎么办？”我想我的眼神里一定有着十分的肯定和想要知道答案的迫切，因为她的眼神突然开始虚了起来。  
“什...什么怎么办？这你让我怎么去想象？”她转过身没有再注视着我的眼睛，手上又传出键盘的声响。  
“我是说如果......”  
“哪有那么多如果。”她失笑，“真要有这样的如果......”原本噼啪作响的声音消失不见，“那就把你做进超梦好了。”键盘声又响了起来。  
我没有接话，我想我不该打扰她的工作。我拎起角落的一个箱子，走出了帐篷。  
“我去找卡罗尔有些事。”  
“OK。”  
箱子里其实是那把AI手枪——四季宝。我本来是打算还他的主人瑞吉娜的，谁知道她竟然要把这家伙给重置了，好在我眼疾手快又把枪夺了下来，好说歹说算是把枪给买下了。唯一忘了做的事就是问瑞吉娜要了他的管理员权限，导致我一用他就不停地开始喊“坏蛋用户”。离开夜之城的时候，我选择带上了他和那辆我最爱的纳扎雷摩托车——Jackie的宝贝，我还是选择留给了威尔斯太太和米丝蒂，我总觉得那就像是Jackie的化身，他该享福了。现在我打算找卡罗尔看看能不能帮我破了这管理员权限，把我认证为合法用户。  
-  
卡罗尔一如既往地在一堆电脑设备面前鼓捣着，那副墨镜似乎永远不会摘下来，让我很好奇这样的阴沉天气，她真的还看得见屏幕？我没敢提出我的疑问，虽然这的确很让人好奇，但是如果真问出来，那也太白痴了！  
“嘿——卡罗尔！”  
“干什么？你一来我就觉得没好事。有事快说，有屁快放，我忙着呢。”  
“你伤我心了。”  
“去你妈的！怎么突然变得这么婆婆妈妈？”卡罗尔嫌弃地看了我一眼。  
我终于还是忍不住笑了起来，一扫心中的不快。我将箱子拎上了桌子，一边打开一边说：“有件事想请你帮个忙。我这里有一把枪，有点特别，是把——”  
“坏蛋用户！坏蛋用户！快把我还给主人！”当我拿起四季宝，熟悉的喊叫声响了起来。  
“我操！你拿的什么狗屁玩意儿？”卡罗尔吓了一跳，甚至拿下了她的墨镜，一脸讶异地盯着我手里的立体投影——四季宝，“这是……手枪？玩具手枪？”  
“不不不，货真价实的手枪。”  
“那这贱兮兮的是什么玩意儿？”她指着投影抬起头问道。  
“AI手枪，这个是他的造型。他叫四季宝。”  
“请，您，注意您的措辞。我的，名字叫，四季宝。”看来四季宝对于“贱兮兮”这个词颇为不爽。  
“好家伙这是在对我说话吗？”卡罗尔有些摸不着头脑。  
“提升音量30%。是的，我的，名字叫，四季宝。”  
“什么鬼东西，V？！”卡罗尔的眉头皱了起来。  
“提升……”  
“停停停！听得见听得见！”我打断了四季宝。  
“好的。听力正常，怀疑……”  
“智商也没问题！！你快闭嘴！！”我再次打断四季宝。  
“坏蛋用户！！”四季宝也皱起了眉。  
“他妈的绝了……你能跟我解释一下什么情况吗？”卡罗尔的语气里带着一丝怒意。  
“呃……是这样，如你所见，他是一把手枪，不过他是一把AI手枪，叫四季宝，数据库权限属于夜之城的一名中间人，叫瑞吉娜。”  
“然后呢？说重点。”卡罗尔有些不耐烦。  
“瑞吉娜想要消除他的数据，成为一把新枪，被我拦下了。我想请你帮忙把数据库改了，把我变成他正式的主人。”  
“O- K……”卡罗尔挑了挑眉，瞧着我和手里的四季宝，不知道在想些什么。片刻之后，她开口问：“所以你的意思是要保留这个AI是么？”  
“对。我想过尝试自己搞定，不过这个数据库的安全措施似乎做的还不错，我怕自己瞎鼓捣把AI数据破坏了，还是找专业的比较靠谱。”说到最后一句的时候，我对着卡罗尔笑了笑。  
看来卡罗尔吃了我这套，她又带上了墨镜，从我手里拿过了四季宝，接上了她的电脑。我坐在一旁安安静静地看着卡罗尔研究四季宝的软驱，不过这样的沉默并没有持续多久，卡罗尔抬头看了我几眼，然后继续注视着她的电脑，开口问：“身体还好吗？”  
她问得有些突然，我并没有想到她会关心我的身体健康，但我并不想她担心，于是只回复说还行。  
“姑娘，有事别自己一个人扛着，大风大浪我们都陪你过来了，一家人，不说两家话。”  
她煽情得也好突然，我手足无措，泪腺突然涌出一阵浪潮，我差点没有拦住。我讪笑：“没有……没事的……真的……”  
“帕南也没告诉我到底是个什么情况，只是对我们几个说要找认识的义体医生帮你定期做检查。不过那妮子，撅个腚我都知道她要拉什么屎。不说就不说吧，你俩爱有小秘密随你们去。就是别忘了一点，咱们是一家人，好吗？”卡罗尔看着我笑了起来。  
我点了点头，报以微笑。  
“老实说，AI这东西，我觉得还挺可怕的。”卡罗尔一边敲着键盘，一边和我闲聊着，“往年也和几个网监打过交道，他们告诉我黑墙之后的东西，早晚会让我们都玩完。多简单啊！突破黑墙之后，他们几乎能瞬间黑掉我们所有人的大脑，毕竟这年头不装义体的人简直是凤毛麟角。”  
“为什么他们要这么做？我其实想不明白。我觉得这对他们来说也没有多大吸引力吧？毕竟我所能想到的利益就是‘实现永生’，可是作为AI，只要有网络存在，那他们不就是永生的么？”我挠了挠耳朵。  
“你能想明白为什么那些大企业总是在想方设法赚钱为什么总在搞我们这些底层人吗？我是说明明他们的钱已经花也花不完了。”  
“这么想的话……确实不太明白……”  
“但他们总有他们的目的。人就是人，人类内部尚且纷争不断，更别说AI了，还是提防着点好。你用这个什么四季宝的时候，有什么不对劲的地方吗？”  
“没有。某种角度来说，你可以认为他是人工智障。”  
“哈哈哈——是吗？不见得哦。瞧瞧，在提意见了。”卡罗尔指着电脑屏幕，示意我去看。  
我探过身子瞧了一眼屏幕，屏幕上四季宝的身影在右侧悠闲地晃来晃去，而屏幕左侧显示的是他说的话——看来做这个软件的家伙还挺有心思，竟然做了个UI。屏幕上的对话显示，卡罗尔在试图入侵核心数据库的时候被四季宝给拦截了，多次的入侵记录让四季宝做出了妥协：可以接纳新用户作为唯一识别的主人，但是要求是联入用户的神经网，共享部分数据给到他以供学习优化。  
卡罗尔拍了拍我的肩，一脸事不关己高高挂起的样子说道：“想清楚了，姑娘。他要连的可是你的神经网络，万一这家伙造次，你可是很危险的。”  
“把他拟定的用户协议给我看看。”  
“我不认为这协议真有什么狗屁效用。”  
要说夜之城教会了我什么，那最大的一条就是“你最好别相信任何一个人”，我如今的下场就是最好的证明。不过凡事总有例外，仍有那么一些人，他们说的每一个字我都愿意去相信，不论什么时候。而现如今的我，我觉得也谈不上什么失去了，说不定还能让他给我留下些什么给我的好姑娘。  
“协议拿来看看吧。”  
与此同时，短信提示音响了起来，我的虹膜显示出了朱迪的标志：“我找到了那个义体医生哦XD而且就是他自己制作了这份超梦！他还乐意教我！！是不是很棒XD我以后就是宇宙最强超梦师;)”  



End file.
